


The Time Keith Almost Dies and then Becomes a McClain

by addictive_chaos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Crash Landing, End of War, Five Years Later, Florida, Future Fic, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Miami, Near Death Experiences, News Media, This is chaos, coming home, i think im proud, im not even kidding anymore, klance, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictive_chaos/pseuds/addictive_chaos
Summary: It’s been 5 years since the Alteans, Allura and Coran, were awoken and it’s been 5 years since the war against Zarkon restarted. It’s been 5 years since 3 cadets from The Garrison vanished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

* * *

The battle was rough. But Lotor’s defenses were down. This was their shot!

“Lotor! Surrender!” Allura shot over the comms, their conversation able to be heard by all of the paladins.

“OoooHoho~! No thank you my dear. Though, I do think I should tell you the same. That blue paladin of yours would make an amazing trophy!” Lotor cackled.

“Like I’d ever date – much less marry – someone as disgusting as you!” Lance couldn’t help but growl.

“He’s mine you pathetic pig!” Keith added, getting defensive of his boyfriend.

“Not for looong~!” Lotor flirted.

 

The lions flew around, taking out ion cannons, knocking out other, smaller ships like they were flies, aiming their firepower mostly on the head of the ship, and taking out druids.

“Form Voltron!” Shiro shouted. The paladins all abandoned their places and met Shiro, forming the large lion mech. Voltron gleamed in all of its glory. Its blue wings shone with it giant gun, curtesy of Hunk.

“Hunk! Now!” Shiro cried and Hunk fired this gun. It began to rip through the large ship, bit by bit.

“Tch!” Lotor clicked his tongue and shouted an order.

A wormhole opened. Lotor opened his comms to reach Allura again. “OooOooh~! Paladins, you didn’t think it’d go that easily did you?” He laughed manically, losing his cool.

Lotors ship went into it and both the Castle and Voltron followed. “This isn’t over yet!” Shiro growled, not sure if he was trying to be optimistic or not.

Upon getting to the other side, all of the paladins stopped dead. Voltron froze.

 

 

“PALADINS! Come in! What’s happening??” Allura’s voice shouted over comms. Then she saw what they were all mesmerized by.

A blue and green planet was sitting to their left, a couple hundred million miles, but in view. “Home,” Lance breathed.

But the moment was cut short and Lotors ion canon hit Voltron right in the chest. It flew backwards. Hunk screamed and tried to help regain control.

“That hit hard! We can maybe take one more hit like that but it’ll be a miracle if we survive two!” Pidge shouted their status.

Shiro shouted a couple of orders and they charged. But Lotor was quickly. He laughed manically as he fired the ion cannon again.

It hit Voltron’s shoulder, shooting them to the side. Towards Earth. Luckily, it wasn’t as direct as the last. So Pidge and Lance, working together, were able to even out the giant robot.

 

“Okay! Different approach!” Shiro order.

“Got it!” Lance nodded and began to zig zag.

Lotor watched as his cannon missed again and again until it over-heated. He knew this was the end of his story.

“SIR!” A background Galra cried as Voltron got too close to the ship.

 

 

Sure enough, Voltron cut right through the ship. Hitting its core, everything shut down.

The paladins cheered and disbursed, going back to their separate lions.

“We did it!” Allura cried, actual tears falling from her eyes.

“How are Matt and Coran coming along?” Pidge asked.

On a rescue mission to get Matt, Coran had gotten caught in the crossfire. Both males had been out of consciousness for several days.

“They’re doing better! Both of their health level is increasing!” Allura assured.

“Allura, open a worm hole to send the ship through. Don’t want it crashing into any of these planets,” Keith suggested - his smile audible.

“Will do!” Allura beamed and opened a portal.

 

 

However, aboard the vessel, one Galra remains. Lotor – a large piece of metal through his stomach - crawled to the control panel. His ion cannon had cooled off. And he knew he wasn’t gonna go down without a final blow. He aimed it at the red one.

He fired as he fell unconscious. He’d bleed out completely. But the bastard died with a manic happiness.

 

 

No one had expected the ion cannon to fire. So no one was prepared.

“Does that mean I get a ceblebrtory kiss when we dock?” Lance spoke through comms to Keith.

“Of course babe,” Keith laughed.

Only then did Allura see it. “KEITH LOOK OUT!” She cried. As he turned, it hit his lion. He flew backwards, taking the shot completely. He was headed straight for Earth.

“KEITH!” Lance cried, immediately going after him.

All that was heard from Keith’s end was static. No one tried to stop the blue paladin; they were all in too much shock.

 

 

Keith was entering Earth’s atmosphere when Lance finally caught up. But both lions were burning up. Lance braced himself, trying to get in front of Keith to catch him.

“Please,” Lance prayed to no one in particular. But Lance’s hope hadn’t come true. He cried out as Keiths lion hit the street of a large city.

He immediately recognized it as Miami. His hometown. But that wasn’t the priority. Luckily, Keith’s lion didn’t seem to have killed anyone. They’d all fled.

The dust was clearing and Lance landed his own lion. Pidge, Allura, Shiro, and Hunks voices rang over comms. Lance took of the helmet and left it in the cockpit as he jumped out.

He ran over to see the window had broken. Keith looked beaten. Blood ran down the side of his face and his skin was covered in dust. His helmet was laying inside the cockpit somewhere – probably crushed.

 

Lance pulled his boyfriend out and cradled him, kneeling on some rubble.

“Damnit Keith,” Lance shouted, his voice was steady despite how close he was to crying.

Keith didn’t move. Lance checked for a pulse. There was one. But it was faint. Lance almost didn’t catch it.

“Keith, damnit! Wake up please!” He cried.

A crowd was gathering. He knew there’d be people recording. He even thought he saw a news reporter. He didn’t care.

“You cannot die right now. We won! We finished our mission! Lotor’s dead. We can relax. You cannot die! I haven’t taken you to the-the spa. You haven’t met my family! You haven’t told me all of those conspiracy theories! Remember? You promised I’d see my family again. But you’re my family too!” He sobbed, holding the red paladin close.

 

Then Keiths eyes fluttered open. “Oh my god!” Lance shrieked, Keith winced; “YOU ARE SO CLICHÉ!” Keith smiled a bit at that.

The crowd cheered as Lance hugged Keith. When he let his boyfriend go, he really got a look at his condition. Keith had blood covering the side of his face, he had a cut in his stomach – though how deep it was was a mystery, his leg looked swollen, and his breathing was raspy.

“You need Allura,” Lance breathed, helping Keith stand. Keith hissed when he put weight on anything so Lance just held him.

 

“L-Lance?” A voice called from the silent crowd. Whispers broke out. Lance McClain? The missing cadet?

Lance glanced over his shoulder, seeing one of his mutual from high school. Lance gave a half-hearted smirk their way. “The one and only.” With that he heaved Keith into the blue lion.

“Blue,” Lance muttered, “Grab Red and let’s get back.” Blue understood and did so, auto-piloting back to the castle.

Blue seemed to understand Lance was in no condition to pilot.

 

In the backroom of the lion, Lance knew he had to clean some of the wounds. So, he be began to undress him. Keith was slipping in and out of consciousness.

When Lance realized he’d have to cut away pretty much all of clothes, he didn’t hesitate. He’d seen his boyfriend naked many times. Even so, this was a dire situation. His emotions were the last thing on his mind.

This proved to not be the best idea. Seeing as Keith’d hiss in protest whenever Lance nicked his skin. Lance didn’t notice – too determined to fix him up.

Finally, Keith was just down to his boxers and Lance could clearly see the damage. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

First thing first, Lance wrapped a large bandage around his stomach. Seeing as that cut was the deepest. The next thing he did was bandage a metal rod to the side of his leg to keep it straight.

 

 

Once he was done with that, Blue had landed in her hanger. Her doors opened and immediately everyone was running in, making sure the two were okay. They found Lance’s make shift operation on Keith.

“Lance! Oh my god! Keith!” Hunk cried. Keith grunted. Coran swiftly scooped Keith up, dashing off to a healing pod.

Lance just stood there numbly. One hundreds worrisome thoughts raced through his head. Yet, he could do nothing. He knew this. And for once he was speechless.

Shiro clapped him on the back and ran after Coran and Keith. Allura followed.

Pidge and Hunk immediately hugged Lance.

And that’s when he crashed.

He fell to his knees, sobbing.

 

 

Days passed before Keith stumbled out. Lance hugged him and didn’t let go until he was forced to by Coran – saying he needed to take tests.

 

 

After many more days, Coran deemed Keith mentally better as well. Plus, Hunk was able to repair Red.

And Shiro decided, the paladins needed to go down to Earth.

 

A week later, the paladins lowered themselves onto a Miami beach.

A crowd gathered quickly. “Oh my god! Is that Takashi Shirogane?” “Isn’t that those cadets that went missing 5 years ago?” “What’s going on?” Whispers spread like a wildfire. Several news stations arrived. Stations like NBC 6 Miami. One that would be broadcasted across the country – maybe even the world.

Allura began to talk. It quickly became evident, everyone was listening. The paladins didn’t know, but the whole world was on edge; listening to every word.

She spoke of peace and explained the war and the events of 10,000 years ago. When she was finished, reporters flooded her. “How can we be sure you’re telling the truth?” One asked.

“As I have already said, we have the strongest weapon in the universe at our disposal. If we wanted to kill you, we would’ve.” Allura answered.

“How do we know the humans behind you weren’t kidnapped? Or if they actually are human?” Another inquired.

“Ask them yourself. Use whatever court system you have.” Allura replied confidently. She answered a few more before adding something.

“Now, I’d like to present to you; the paladins of Voltron. Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane of Tokyo, Japan. Keith Kogane of Seoul, South Korea. Katie “Pidge” Holt of Seattle, Washington, United States of America. Lance McClain of Miami, Florida, United States of America. Hunk Garrett of Portland, Maine, United States of America. The man behind dearest Pidge, is her brother, Matt Holt of Seattle, Washington, United States of America. Now, I apologize if I mispronounced of your cities. I was only given a crash course 10 Earth minutes ago.”

The crowd laughed at Allura’s lightheartedness.

 

The rest of the day was filled with social interactions and dull media talk. Yet, no government came for them. Keith was on edge all day though. Lance took his hands and kisses his forehead, soothing him.

A reporter asked if they were a couple. Lance smiled, nodding. Keith rested his head on Lances shoulder, tired. Lance excused them. Soon people were leaving. Once the area was empty, everyone sat around a small, barely lit campfire.

“What now?” Coran asked.

“Well, in the morning, I was gonna fly to see my parents in Tokyo. But until then, I was gonna crash in the castle if that okay with you,” Shiro looked at Allura, who nodded.

“Well, Matt and I were gonna fly home tonight,” Pidge piped up.

“I should get home tonight too,” Lance shrugged.

“Ditto,” Hunk agreed.

“But be here by tomorrow night again so we can go over some stuff,” Allura reminded. They all nodded.

 

Silence settled.

 

“What about you, Keith?” Lance asked.

“Well,” Keith paused, “I don’t have anywhere to go.” A beat of silence hit before he was being bombarded by offers from everyone around him.

But Lances voice rose above the rest. “I demand you meet my mother and stay forever!” Keith tried to object to his declaration. But Lance had his mind set.

 

 

The 7 had dispersed and Lance was walking home, Keith walked next to him. One million thoughts were running through his head. _Was Lances mom gonna like him? Or his siblings? How would he comfort them if they cried? Will his dad approve? Does Lance have a dad? Will the McClain’s be okay if he stays? What if they have a hamster? Im allergic to hamsters._

Lance seemed to take notice of his tension and grabs his hand, stopping walking. Keith didn’t notice until he was pulled back.

“Stop it,” Lance declared.

“Stop what?” Keith raised an eyebrow, trying to be oblivious.

“Stop worrying. They’ll love you,” Lance kissed his forehead. Keith tried to listen to his advice. He really did.

 

 

Upon arriving at the McClain household, Keith was in awe. It was a medium sized house with a Cuban design. Keith wondered if this was on purpose or not. But it looked beautiful nonetheless.

Lance was practically buzzing with excitement. He pretty much ran up to the door. Despite it being almost 11pm and all of the lights were off, Lance rang the doorbell. And not once. Not twice. But four times.

“Lance!” Keith hissed. Lance frowned, “Okay it was necessary!”

One of the upstairs lights clicked on, then another, and another until all of the lights were on. Then the front door swung open. This revealed a short, Cuban woman with chestnut hair with white wisps. “Mamá!”  Lance shouted, hugging the woman.  “Lance!” She cried, hugging back. Keith watched, amazed, as 4 other, younger children were hugging Lance too. They all pulled away, tears in their eyes.

“Sofia!” Lance scooped up the smallest, who appeared to be 7. “Are you big brother Lance that everyone talks about?” She asked. Lance laughed, tears falling from his eyes still. “It seems so,” He replied. “Can you teach me how to fly a spaceship?” She asked in a hushed voice. It occurred to Keith, Sofia’d’ve been only 2 when Lance disappeared and not even 1 when he left for the Garrison. Lance laughed and nodded again.  He set the beaming girl down and turned to the next.

This was a tall boy. He was maybe 10 or 11, Keith decided. He scooped him up just the same. “Nino!” He ruffled his hair.  
“Long time no see!” The boy, Nino, beamed. Lance nodded in agreement, setting him down.  The next were a pair of teens. Both boys. Lance looked over their faces.

“Miguel!” He ruffled the boy on the right’s hair. Keith noted Miguel looked like a younger Lance. “You remembered!” Miguel grinned.

“Fernando!” Lance turned to the boy on the left, who was wearing a women’s nightgown. There was a deadbeat of silence before Fernando began to speak. “Actually, big brother, I’m a trans woman.”  Keith could tell that was nerve-wracking for them to say.  Lance smiled kindly. “Sorry then. What pronouns and what new name?” He asked, completely chill about it. “She/her, please. And I’m Garcia.” _She_ said proudly, relaxing a bit. “It’s still good to see you, lil' sis!” Lance grinned.

The whole family seemed relaxed.  The whole family chatted for a moment before little Sofia came over to Keith. She looked up at him, surprising Keith.

“Who’s this?” Sofia asked; her eyes were wide.  Lance strutted over to Keith side, pulling him close by his hips. “This is Keith. He’s my boyfriend!” Lance said proudly, staring at Keith as he said this.  

A beat of silence hit as the McClain looked him up and down.

“Welcome to the family, Keith,” Lances mother smiled, “I am Rosa, Lances mother.”

* * *

 


End file.
